Backstage
by LoveDeb
Summary: She was a top model. He worked on the backstage. They wanted each other and never made a move, until one day. Some smut, some fluff. One-shot.


**For all those people who follow my fic "Fun in NY" don't worry, I'll update next week! I need a beta, so if someone is interested PM me. This is one story I had in mind but didn't had creativity to make a full fic, so I made an one-shot. Feedback is lovely, and maybe I'll write down an epilogue for this, I don't know yet. Let me know. **

* * *

"Oh my God Kat, I don't know what to do!" Caroline said looking antsy. Her hands were sweating, while she kept putting one lock of her blonde curly hair behind her ear and chewing her bottom lip.

Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce were the most wanted top models of all fashion industry, the most famous brands around the world openly wished both of them on the runway. And what made them this precious? Simple, really. They were Angels for Victoria's Secret, where every model wants to be.

And right now, Caroline was the most famous of them all, killing the media with sympathy, grace and looks. Her face was the number one of the Angels, with her long, curly blonde hair, blue eyes that seems to shine with life and light, a smile that crumbled the most frivolous person and ivory skin. Her body was to die for, not very thin, but with plush breasts, curves and no belly, she was the most stunning Angel that ever existed. And the most humble. Fame didn't changed who she was, the "girl next door" from a small town in Virginia who dreamed big, working hard to come where she is today. Her killer look and beautiful personality made who she was, the most famous American model in the world.

But all this fame wasn't doing wonders for her love life. After a very public and embarrassing heartbreak, where her ex, Tyler Lockwood, famous actor, cheated on her with his co-star Hayley Marshalls while filming his new movie three years ago, she wasn't having a good luck love. Apparently, men only wanted her for her looks and fame, and the only man she wanted didn't even knew she existed.

She saw him one day rehearsing for the 2012 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show.

Caroline was changing outfits when her world seemed to stop. There at the backstage handling the light was the most gorgeous man she ever seen, with dirty blond hair, with soft curls, blue eyes, raspberry lips and with a lean body that she could drool on all night. Her eyes didn't seem to want to leave this Greek god that appeared from heaven, but she had to run to do her famous catwalk. Since that day two years ago, Caroline couldn't stop thinking about her Greek god, imagining a happy future for them, with a fun and romantic relationship, dream wedding, and all that without even knowing his name.

One day she almost approached him, but Katherine being Katherine interrupted her and she lost all the courage to talk to him. So she kept watching him from afar, praying for him to notice her, or look her way. And he never did.

"For God's sake Care, just go talk to him!" Katherine said pointing to the place that the mystery man was standing behind the lights of the big studio where all models were shooting with the new lingerie collection. "Look, you're my best friend, and the last two years I had to watch you follow this guy's every move with longing eyes. You got it bad, Care. It wont hurt to go talk to him"

"But, I don't know. What if he rejects me or something like that? Oh god, he might not be single, and here I am, mentally undressing someone else's boyfriend!" Caroline said, already freaking out.

Katherine just looked at her like she was crazy, exactly how she felt at the moment. "Caroline fucking Forbes, if you don't get this gorgeous ass of this chair right now I'm going to walk down there and talk for you! Do you want me to start telling him that time that you drank too much at the club or the time you freaked out about your blue heels?" she said, recalling the most embarrassing stories from Caroline's past.

Caroline yelped at her sit hearing Kat talking. "No, no, no, no, no and no. Shut your mouth Katherine Pierce. Those stories are private, and private only!" Breathing in and out, she got up, picked up her Victoria's Secret robe, checked her make up and hair at the mirror and turned to her best friend. "Ok, I'm going, wish me luck.''

"Yeah, you go girl, good luck." Kat said shooing Caroline with her hands.

* * *

Caroline took a big breath and started walking to the place she last saw her guy. _Come on Caroline, this is getting ridiculous, two years pinning over this guy, swallow up your insecurities and go turn his world upside down_, she thought, giving herself a peptalk. _Easier said then done_. Rolling her eyes at herself, she gathered her courage and walked to her blond Greek god, seeing him with his back to her, she tapped lightly his shoulder and waited for him to turn around, fixing her bangs softly.

When he turned around, her breath hitched. _God, he is even more gorgeous looking closer_. She saw his eyes widening, his mouth slightly open when he saw who tapped him, making her look down at those lips that she imagined kissing a few times. He stared at her for a minute before closing his mouth and smiling a little shyly at her.

"Hello Miss Forbes, is there anything I can do for you?" the Greek god said looking at her.

_Wait, how did he know her name? Is that a British accent? Oh God! _

Caroline returned his smile, touching her hair lightly, looking downcast, before looking into his eyes frowning a little confuse.

"Hi, hm, yeah. Er, How do you know my name, sir?" she asked fumbling with the words a little.

The mystery man laughed a little, eyes piercing her soul, and she was mesmerized by the sound of his laugh. "Well, love, you're kind of famous around here, and the world. And, please, don't call me sir, it makes me feel old." He said playfully.

"Yes, of course." she said letting a nervous giggle. "Hm, I just wanted to say hi. So, Hi!" _Oh Lord, what was she doing right now?_ "I mean, I saw you a few times before, and I was curious about this good looking guy that was always working backstage, and.." she stopped when she realized what she just said, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open, seeing the Greek god smirking at her. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm just going to leave" Caroline said pointing behind her. "Hm, ok, bye."

She turned faster than light, ready to run, when she heard that panties dropping British accent talking again and one hand on her forearm stopping her from moving.

"Wait, love, don't go." He said turning her to face him. "I'm Klaus." He said smiling at her, touching his chest, making her eyes slid down at his torso. Suddenly her lips were very dry.

She licked her lips and smiled at Klaus, putting her hand in front of her "Caroline." She said shooking hands with him, her eyes looking into his. Swallowing up her insecurities, she boldly asked him "Do you think that we could, I don't know, had dinner sometime, or just coffee, or tea if you prefer. Yes, tea, British people like tea, right?"

"Right sweetheart." Klaus said, chuckling lightly. _This girl is surprising me_, he thought. "I would love to have dinner with you, actually. What do you say, after we leave here we can grab something to eat and go see a movie at my place? It's just around the block." he said a little insecure, fearing she would take his invitation to his place at the wrong way. Gladly for him, she opened a big and beautiful smile and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great. Can you wait for me? I'm the next one shooting and after that we can go."

"Of course." And just like that they smiled to each other.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus talked until was her time to shoot. She was very aware that his eyes were glued at her while she was posing only in lingerie, but she didn't mind, it make her feel wanted. When she was done, she stopped by his side just to tell him that she was going to change and went to the dressing room smiling so much that her face was hurting.

She put her foot trough the door and she was almost knocked down by the force that was Katherine's interrogation, but she told her only the basic, promising that the next night they'll get together to a girl's night and well deserved talk.

Changing quickly to her jeans and white t-shirt, she cursed herself for not wearing a dress today. She cleaned off her shooting make up and put her light one, fluffing her hair one last time and walking to meet Klaus. She found him with his back to her, talking on the phone and she couldn't help but eavesdrop a little.

"Bekah, I can't talk right now." _Wait, Bekah?_ "Yeah, I'm still at work. No tonight I can't. Bekah, love, I'll see you tomorrow" _Oh God, he had a girlfriend, what was I thinking?!_ "Little sister, you know I love you, but tonight I can't, I have a date I guess." _Sister, thank god!_ "No, you don't know her. No, I'm not saying her name. Because I know you'll google her. Bekah, darling, love, sweetheart, GOODBYE".

She saw him hanging up frustrated with his sister and couldn't hold her giggle, thinking how cute his family interaction was. Startled, Klaus turned quickly to see Caroline fighting her smile, and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Sorry about that, my sister is kind of a persistent one." Klaus said with the gorgeous accent of his.

"That's ok, hm, are you ready to go?" Caroline asked.

"Of course, my lady." Klaus said, dramatically bowing and offering his hand to her, witch she accepted without hesitation.

* * *

They went to a Chinese restaurant and asked for a take out, talking all the time while waiting for their orders, discovering a lot about their selves and a lot of things in common. Klaus laughed at her enormous food order and said he loved a girl who could eat, Caroline looked with incredulous eyes saying "Do you know how hungry shooting makes us?", witch he just laughed, loving her personality.

They went to his apartment, or as Klaus said "Love, is not an apartment, it's a flat." making her laugh out loud, and when he opened his door, Caroline had to remember breathing. It wasn't just a 'flat', it was an enormous penthouse, with a modern decoration, but she didn't had time to see everything because Klaus was already leading her to his movie room, telling her to choose the movie while he grabbed the plates and some wine. Caroline chose 'The Italian Job' and they had a nice diner sitting on the floor, with their backs resting on the couch, sometimes talking, other times watching the movie. At the end of the movie, Klaus leaned to kiss her and she eagerly kissed him back, fire igniting in both of their bodies.

Klaus broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, opening his eyes and said.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

"Yes." Caroline answered trying to control her breath. Klaus got up and helped her, leading her to his bedroom.

* * *

They walked into the bedroom and Caroline started to kiss Klaus roughly, after years wanting him she couldn't wait to see his body. So she pulled his henley shirt, stopping her kisses to look his torso, his abs and the 'v' muscle that disappeared in his jeans, where she could see that he was definitely ready for her. She licked her dry lips, her eyes almost eating him, and said "God, you're perfect."

She started to kiss his jaw, licking and sucking down to his neck, while his hand were all over her, on her breasts, down to her back and ass, squeezing her cheeks to lift her and carry her to the bed.

He lied her down and started to strip her. "Caroline, I wish I could go slow with you tonight, but" he kissed her legs after taking her jeans off. "ever since I saw you for the first time I wanted this, to see you, talk to you, make love to you." He stripped her shirt leaving her with only her black lace underwear. "You made time stop, and since that day I was yours." he kissed her stomach, licking his way up to her breasts, kissing trough the lace, toying with her nipples.

Caroline was in heaven, she just learned that this infatuation wasn't one sided, and that turned her on even more. She couldn't stop moaning. Her hands were busy with his body, one stroking his massive erection trough his jeans and the other combing his hair while he licked her up.

"I wish I could ravish you slowly tonight, the way you deserve, but I can't tonight. I just want to fuck you hard." He said in her ear, licking and biting it roughly, making her gasp. He lifted his head to look at her and they shared their thoughts. Clothes off. There's was no way for slow tonight, maybe they can do it lovingly after. They got up of the bed, eyes never leaving each other and started to undress their selves. When both of them were done, their gaze went up and down the other bodies, and they attacked each other roughly, lying on the bed, hands all over each other.

"Please Klaus, don't tease, I need you, now" Caroline said stroking him. Lifting her hand from his cock, Klaus pushed into her heat, both of them gasping and moaning at the feeling of complete bliss. Suddenly Klaus tensed up and opened his eyes. Feeling this Caroline looked at him with confusion reading in his face, until she got what was in his head. Smiling at him, she said "Don't worry, I'm on the pill."

Klaus let out a breath he was holding and returned her smile. "Good"

He started pounding mercilessly on her, changing his angle every time until he found one that made her scream out. The sound coming out of the bedroom was only skin slapping against skin, moaning and Caroline's voice screaming Klaus name.

Klaus lifted her right leg to his shoulder, pushing into her faster and deeper, making Caroline come like she never had come before, she cursed out loud, nails digging into his shoulders drawing blood, but that didn't stop him. After wearing her orgasm down, her turned her on her knees and hands and pushed deeper into her from behind.

"Yes, Klaus, don't stop. Fuck me!" Caroline almost screamed.

This made Klaus lost all his control left and started pounding into her pussy like a mad man, his hand lifting and slapping her ass multiple times.

"Caroline, I can't hold anymore" he said, one of his hands going to her stimulate her clit. "Come for me, right now, let go, love."

And she did, boy, she did. Her walls clenched him so hard that he couldn't hold anymore and jerked his seed into her heat, biting her shoulder to muffle his moans.

He took his limp lenght from her and pulled her down with him under the covers.

"Sleep, sweetheart".

* * *

After this date, Klaus and Caroline were inseparable, becoming one of the most loved couples in the world. People loved them, and they loved each other. After that day in the backstage, their lives changed forever.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Xx Deb**.


End file.
